


"Get up, old stone!"

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Story-teller, Bilbo's friend the Dunadan, Gen, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Tolkien's scene in The Fellowship of the Ring from Aragorn's point of view.Depending on your point of view, a gap-filler or possibly slightly AU.





	"Get up, old stone!"

**Author's Note:**

> The title quotes Aragorn's own words in the troll glade.

The hobbits miss the moment when Aragorn freezes. Rumours have reached him of Olog-hai, trolls that can briefly endure the sun. Has Sauron grown so strong that they have crossed the mountains? With Riders before and behind and Frodo wasting away before his eyes, it is easy to believe.  
  
Before Aragorn’s inward eye, Bilbo’s face appears, recounting his story of the trolls. In the latest version, they had homely names like Bert and Tom. Aragorn had meant to go look for them, never found the time.  
  
Now unconcerned, he picks up a stick and breaks it on the stooping troll.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some discrepancies between descriptions of trolls appearing in The Hobbit and the later parts of The Lord of the Rings. Tolkien attempted to explain some of these in the Appendices by Sauron's introduction of the Olog-hai toward the end of the Third Age, where they are said to have spread out from Mordor as far as southern Mirkwood.   
> In-universe, the details of the troll story in The Hobbit must surely owe a lot to Bilbo's story-telling, and he surely would have enjoyed recounting it to this friend, the Dunadan!
> 
> Oh, and the Tolkien Weekly prompt this drabble was written for, perhaps unsurprisingly, was "Stick".


End file.
